Entre Ciel et Terre : Chapitre 19
by angeldeFrance
Summary: Tous réunis autour d'une tasse de café.


Chapitre 19 : Enfin ensembles

Taliah ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait à l'intérieur ? Elle était pourtant sûre de s'être évanouie dehors... En se relevant elle reconnu l'endroit.

-Mais...je suis chez Brigitte !

En effet, le tableau qui l'avait tant intriguée était là. Et c'était bel et bien sa chambre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Là, elle découvrit une scène plutôt incroyable durant une période de crise céleste : Brigitte, Kelvin et Vénael sirotaient gaiement une tasse de café autour de la table ronde.

-Bonjour, Taliah, dit Brigitte.

-Bien dormis, ma chérie ? Demanda Vénael.

-Euh, bonjour tout le monde. Oui, ça va, merci.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Ça va mieux, toi ? Tu es bandé de partout...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je mettrais peu de temps à récupérer. Le prêtre Kelvin m'a apporté les premiers soins et j'ai fait le reste.

-Temps mieux.

Ils lièrent leur doigts.

-Un petit café ?

-Du thé plutôt, merci.

-Bon je crois qu'il est temps de tout se dire...dit Kelvin tandis que Brigitte était dans la cuisine.

-En effet. Et je crois que ce devoir me reviens en premier, ajouta Vénael. Je vais éclairer votre lanterne à tous.

-Voila un thé à la menthe comme tu l'aimes.

-Tu m'a manqué Brigitte, pendant tout ce temps...

-Ça me fait plaisir. Toi aussi tu m'a manqué. J'étais inquiète : tu étais partie et monsieur le prêtre aussi. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer...et te voilà revenue en bon état. Je suis tellement rassurée.

-Désolée de t'avoir laisser comme ça...les choses sont allées tellement vite et j'avais tellement hâte de retrouver Vénael que je ne pensais à rien d'autre.

-Ce n'est rien, mon enfant...

Elle s'enlacèrent. C'était la deuxième fois depuis leur rencontre. Taliah avait changé d'état d'esprit. Avant elle ne pensait qu'à fuir ses alliés pour ne pas les mettre en danger mais réflexion faite, ce n'était pas possible ainsi. Il valait mieux les garder près d'elle pour pouvoir les protéger. Brigitte était maintenant membre de la résistance et ce définitivement.

-Bon, puis-je commencer mon récit ?

-Je suis tout ouïe.

-Allez-y.

-Vous savez déjà ça mais je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Au commencement Père dirigeait le Paradis d'une main de maître. Je fut à ses côté tout au long de sa mort. Alors il me légua le pouvoir divin. Autrement dit : j'étais le nouveau Dieu. Keliah était très jalouse. Après tout, nous étions jumeaux, alors pourquoi moi et pas elle ? Il est vrai que père me préférait.

Taliah se souvint de la scène qu'elle avait aperçue lorsqu'elle déverrouillait le sceau. Keliah était vraiment très jalouse.

-Pendant des années je fut maître du Paradis. Mes frères m'aimaient et j'aimais mes frères. Mais mon corps spirituel n'était pas capable de contenir cet immense pouvoir, il se détériorait à vue d'œil. Alors Keliah profita de ma faiblesse pour me voler le trône. Au début je ne savais pas quoi faire. Taliah et moi étions obligés d'obéir. Car, oui, nous-nous connaissons depuis longtemps, dit-il en lui lançant un regard accompagné d'un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit. Ensuite Keliah nous a séparés. Elle a changé Taliah de service et l'a harassée de travail. Probablement qu'elle était encore en prise de la jalousie. Parfois, quand Taliah travaillait « mal » ou « pas assez vite », elle se permettait de lui infliger une correction. Je ne supportait pas ça. Plusieurs fois je me suis mis en travers de sa route. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait mauvaise. Elle commençait à hypnotiser mes frères pour mieux les dominer. Elle se servait de cela comme d'une menace pour les autres. C'est alors qu'on s'est mis d'accord, avec quelques frères, pour préparer une mutinerie. C'était la seule solution. On a même été sur Terre pour demander de l'aide aux humains, notamment celle des chasseurs et celle des prêtre. En échange de leur coopération nous devions leur fournir les moyens de se défendre des anges. C'est alors que nous leur avons révéler l'emplacement des ouvrages céleste contenant ces formules. Nous avons aussi créer quelques prophètes pour faciliter la communication entre le Paradis et nos alliés terrestres. Le plan était simple : simuler une catastrophe sur Terre afin que Keliah s'y rende, et là, l'attaquer par surprise. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Car il y avait un traître parmi nous qui avait tout dévoiler à Keliah. Nous furent tous décimés. Je n'avais plus le choix, comme j'allais être emprisonné et Taliah probablement tuée, alors je l'ai envoyée sur Terre. Et c'est ainsi que passèrent deux ans de torture. Puis j'ai reçu l'appel de Taliah l'autre jour. J'étais si heureux de la savoir vivante. Maintenant que nous sommes sains et sauf ici, je me sent tellement bien. C'est presque comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

-Quand je t'ai vu dans cet état j'ai eus tellement peur...Mais tu as raison, tout va bien mieux pour nous maintenant.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux et il enroula ses bras autour d'elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que vos retrouvailles suffisent à effacer tout ce que vous avez endurer, déclara Brigitte.

-Moi aussi.

-C'est en partie grâce à vous deux que nous sommes parvenus à ce résultat.

-Notre aide est tout à fait naturelle.

-Toujours aussi serviable, prêtre Kelvin.

-C'est parce que j'ai entièrement confiance en vous, Messire Vénael.

-Je vous suis reconnaissant de l'aide que vous avez apportée à Taliah durant mon absence.

-Mais de rien. Comment ne pas vouloir aidé votre charmante compagne ?

-Moi aussi je la trouve charmante, confirma Vénael caressant les cheveux de Taliah.

-Bon et si on s'arrêtait là pour les remerciements et qu'on passait à la suite de l'histoire, proposa-t-elle.

-Tu as tout à fait raison.

-Bien, alors c'est mon tour, continua Taliah. Je vais expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon réveil.

Elle expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était produis à Vénael. Le prêtre s'étonna d'apprendre que c'était elle qui avait piller ses réserves. Il avait appris par Keliah que c'était elle qui avait voler son livre mais, pour l'huile sacrée, il n'en savait rien ! Brigitte fut particulièrement attentive quand Taliah expliqua la raison de la destruction de son miroir, ainsi que tous les petits miracles qu'elle avait déclenchés. La jeune fille leur fit même part de ses sentiments tout au long de cette aventure. Puis elle raconta leur rencontre avec les chasseurs. Vénael fut attristé d'apprendre la mort du petit Jérôme, qu'il avait déjà rencontré.

-Et tout cela nous amène à l'instant présent.

-Il reste encore des zones d'ombres, précisa Vénael.

-Oui, et nous allons en partie les comblées, Brigitte et moi, avec notre récit.

-Je commence, s'exclama l'infirmière. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne les avait pas vus. Le prêtre vint me chercher un peu avant la nuit et il m'expliqua qu'on allait voir un éclair blanc et qu'il s'agissait du sortilège de déverrouillage du Paradis de Taliah. Il m'expliqua aussi que Keliah allait certainement nous envoyer des soldats - il ne me parla pas de vos activités des derniers jours. Il a alors installer des sorts autour de l'immeuble afin que les anges ne s'attaquent pas à moi. Je les ais vus rester debout durant des heures, sans entrer. C'est alors qu'un quatrième est arrivé. J'ai eut très peur, il avait l'air fort. Mais quand il a voulu venir, les autres l'ont attaqués. A eux trois ils ont réussi à le blessé gravement. Il les a tués et s'est évanouis de fatigue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après ?

-Je ne l'ai pas approché. Mais il semble que ce matin il n'était plus là. Hier je vous ait vu arriver alors je suis descendue et j'ai observé votre petite batifolage dans la neige...

-On ne batifolait pas !

-On s'amusait, rien de plus !

-Je plaisante, voyons. Enfin bref, à la fin vous vous êtes écroulés et je vous ai montés jusqu'ici. Comme vous dormiez j'en ait profiter pour aller voir le prêtre. Le danger était passé, je ne craignais rien. Quand je suis arrivée j'ai eut la peur de ma vie. Les portes de l'église avait été arrachées et Monsieur le prêtre gisait par terre.

-Je ne me souviens de rien. Pas même de l'identité de celui qui a détériorée mon Église.

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un ? Demanda Taliah.

-En plus des sceaux sur les parois, j'avais mis en place divers pièges et deux avaient été activés. Je m'était servis de mon couteau. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas...

-De toute évidence votre invité voulait cacher son identité.

-Ou peut être autre chose...proposa Taliah.

-Peut être.

-Il reste donc une zone d'ombre.

-Nous avons peut être omis des détails, aussi, ajouta Brigitte.

-Certains détails ont leur importance, vous avez raison.

-Cet ange devait être puissant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fait dire ça ?

-J'ai utilisé mon piège d'huile sacrée. Et l'ange est quand même parti...

-Il a aussi pu avoir une aide extérieure.

-Ah, c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça...

Le silence s'interposa dans la conversation.

-je crois qu'on s'est tout dis...

-Oui.

Un silence gêné...

-Excusez-moi de me réveillé si tard...dit une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur un autre invité. Il sortait de la chambre de Brigitte et était lui aussi couvert de bandages.

-Je te connais, tu est...commença Taliah.

-Neyel, mon frère !


End file.
